


(podfic of) On Like a Prom Dress

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bets, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not actually a girl," says Spencer. Some people tend to get confused about that, and given the circumstances, Gabe seems like he could use a reminder. "But if I were, I wouldn't be that kind of girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) On Like a Prom Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pestering [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for months to write me Spencer in a dress. Like, serious pestering. It's become sort of a private joke that whenever she asks for a prompt, I'll just go "Spencer in a dress!" More specifically, I wanted Spencer in a dress, but not in a sexy, "I want to feel pretty and seduce whoever" way. No, more in a like, ridiculous, awkward, "this is a stupid bet" kinda way. I still wanted it porny, of course, and I suggested that she put him with Gabe. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE DID EXACTLY ALL OF THAT! \o/
> 
> This little ficlet is EVERYTHING I was hoping for. She reads my mind and writes beautifully, and this is seriously AWESOME.
> 
> So. This is a [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) exclusive, only available for now as a podfic. If you download it and listen to it, PLEASE, let us know what you thought? Because you won't just be giving me feedback, it'll also be the only way she'll get to know what people think of her little ficlet. <3

**Length:** 0:14:57  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (13.9 MB) ||| M4B (28.4 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/On%20Like%20a%20Prom%20Dress.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/On%20Like%20a%20Prom%20Dress.m4b)


End file.
